ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (2/7)
SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie (2/7) is the 2nd part of SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie. Plot synopsis After enduring the weirdness in the last part, Mario tries to take it easy. But then he calls upon his toy versions in order to explain things. Characters *Mario *Toy Marios *Yoshi (cameo) *Devastator (cameo) Trivia *This part began with the ever so terrifying "Kinder Surprise" ad that featured Chocodooby, a creepy Humpty-Dumpty creature. Transcript (The video begins with the already mentioned Kinder Surprise ad, which features the terrifying Chocodooby. Once the commercial ends, at around the 30 second mark, IronYoshi soon makes an announcement.) IronYoshi: Brought to you by SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie! Part 2! (Scene change, Mario soon falls from the sky and into the Castle lake.) Mario: WHOAAAAAAHHHHHHHGH! (Lands in the water) Ah. That was strange experience being back in the Toyland. I have 3 additional clones of me! One, the Super Mario Toy Show version, one a smaller version, and three, a Mario Kart candy dispenser version! Not to mention my 64-bit Mario version! (Mario soon heads towards the castle and sighs) Let's go back into the castle. (Mario then goes into the castle. Once there, he heads towards the aquarium room before stopping) Hmm... (He then jumps and heads towards another door, then heads down to the basement) Let's see this room. (Enters the Star Door) I've never been in it in a while. (He jumps and slides and almost falls down the area that leads to the 2nd Bowser fight) WHOA! Oh crap! (Gets back up, and jumps into the blue liquid thing) WHAHHWHOAHHHHHHAAAAAAAGH! (???) (The Star Menu is brought up, and Mario is now in Dire, Dire Docks.) Mario: (Falling) WHOOOAAAAAAAHHHH! (Lands in the water) Whoa, oh crap! Oh crap! Deep water! (Gasps) I'm surrounded in water. Where's the land? Fish?: Hey Mario, wanna go down to the land? Mario: Yeah fishes. Fish: Then you have to dive down. Into the water. To get to the land. Mario: (Dives) Well thank you! I gotta remember that! (As Mario is swimming, the Jaws theme is performed. Loudly and obnoxiously.) Mario: WHAAAAAAHHHHGH no, no, no, no! Hmm... nothing unusual. (Looks up and sees a shark) Wo- HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH SHARKS! SHARKS! Sharks! Sharks! Sharks! Sharks! Sharks! Sharks! (With an accent, almost sounding like "Shacks") Sharks! Cameraman: Are you saying "shacks" or "shahks" or "sharks"? Mario: I'm saying "sharks" (with an accent) Cameraman: Are you saying "shahks"? Mario: I'm saying "sharks" (again with the accent) Cameraman: OH, you mean "sharks"! Mario: Yeah, you got that right, Cameraman! Cameraman: For a sunit there, I couldn't understand what you were saying. Try to speak clear. (Takes a deep breath, and then another one) Mario: (As he reaches the surface and gasps for air) Ah! So what's this? (Swims towards one of the docks, and one he gets onto dry land, starts dancing) Sweet, this is really soothing music! (Heads towardas the Blue Box and leaps over one of the fences) Say, what's this box do? (Jumps on it and gets the Invisable Cap) Wow holy crap, I'm invisible! Sweet! Hah ha, you'll never catch me alive, Ghostbusters! (Enters a cage) Hmm. Hey, I'm all pixelated 'n stuff. This is rare. (Continues to look around) Hmm... cominos. (His invisibility power soon runs out) Well it's time to come out now. Cameraman: Uh, Mario? I don't think you can come out. Mario: Why not? Cameraman: Your trapped! Mario: I'm trapped in a prison cell?! (Punches and manages to escape) Help me! Sweet I got out! Hooray, I still have the invisibility potion! That's still part of the invisibility cap. (He tries to dive into another cage, but is unable to get in) OUCH! Well, maybe not right now. (He starts to scoot across the walls) Scoot, scoot, scoot, scoot. (He soon steps on the purple switch) Step. (Starts humming as he climbs the blocks) Hey, where's the sub? (Mario almost falls of the edge of one of the blocks, but gets back up. He then jumps to one of the platforms, and tries to grab one of the polls) Hey, what's this? Wait! (Almost falls off the ledge) Oh no, oh no! (Gets back up) Hmm... wait for them to come back again. (He manages to get onto one) I'm clinging on like a monkey! Mysterious Voice: Mom-mom-Monkay! (Mario soon lets go of the pole and falls into the water.) Mario: WOW! (Makes a muffled scream and dives down. Mario heads towards the area where he came out) Wait a second, I've already been there! I have the secret- secret exit. Right there! (Mario soon swims to the exit, and comes out to the castle lake) Huh? What happened here? I automatically came outta there? Aw sweet! I can do that instead of a different place! Let's try it agains. (He swims towards where he appeared earlier) Hey, where'd it go? Cameraman: I think it's gone, Mario. Mario: Ah crap! Oh well. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, (Gets out of the water) lah-la-lah- Ahh, I'm wet, I'm wet! (Sighs) Back to the clock again. (Tries to run on the rails, but slips) Hah-h- hwow! Hmm... (He heads for the castle door but stops) I'll go back to Toy...land. See what's all actions about. (Enters the castle. Once he does, he goes off to the 3rd floor) Let's keep climbing, let's keep climbing! Lah-la-LAH-la! (Mario soon enters the Star Door, and the same whistling noise is made as last time) Let's go back to Toyland, and meet all my other threes! (Jumps onto the ledge) What's this button do? (Punches the gate, and the camera starts shaking) WDWDWDWDWAAAHHHH!!! (Scene change. We see the Kart Mario next to the TV.) Mario: Oooh... uhh... (Soon, Toy Mario and Mini Mario are thrown towards Kart Mario.) Mini Mario: Ah! Kart Mario: Ow, what was that for?! Mini Mario: Don't-a blame-a me on it! Don't-a blame-a me on it. Hey sweet, a Chevy Volt. Another one. Toy Mario: Uh, what's happening here? I fe- hey, it's me! It's another Mario! Mario, wake up! Wake up! Mario: (Gets up) Uh what? What's hap- what's going on here?! Toy Mario: Look at us! We're in here! Mario: Whoa! It's a toy version, it's me from the Super Mario Toy Show. Toy Mario: Please don't fall asleep! P- put it on pause for a second. (He goes to put the game on Pause) Wait, show your face (Pauses) There you go. (Gets up) Well, I see you. And, that's a strange thing. Kart Mario: I can see you, too. Mini Mario: Sokedai! So can I. Mario: So... what's this need? We're all Marios? How did this happen? Toy Mario: I dunno. We better ask someone we know. Like... YOSHI!!! (Scene change. Yoshi is sleeping on the desk.) Toy Mario: Yoshi! Yoshi! YOSHI!!! Yoshi: (wakes up) Whah-huh?! What the crap?! How could someone wake you up when your taking a decent... sn... res- day's rest? Ah well. Flutter flutter flutter flutter flaflaflafla. (arrives near the TV) What'd you want, Mario? Toy Mario: Yoshi! Your not going to believe this. It's me, and me, and me! Yoshi: So your like, 4 Marios in here? 3 that are toys and one that's from Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers? Toy Mario: Yeah. Mario: (When the game is unpaused) Got that right Yoshi! Now how can I get my way into there? I'll try jumping out of the TV! Toy Mario: No! No wait, that won't work. That'll be really bad. Wait a second , what's that? (The camera pans over, and soon, a Big Kart Mario toy comes flying in.) Big Kart Mario: I'm baaaack! Mario: Aw crap! Another Mario?! Big Kart Mario: That's-a right! Mmm, I'm seriously broken down. Something happened, I got stepped on or something. Mario: So your saying that there's more Marios out there? Big Kart Mario: Sure is! right. There's New Super Mario Bros. Mario, Mario Kart Mario, Mario Party Mario, ... Super Mario Toy Show Mario, McDonalds Mario, Transformers Mario, Everything Mario! Even Devastator Mario! (Scene change. Close-up of Devastator.) Devastator: What? (Scene change. We are back near the TV.) Big Kart Mario: See? We're all Marios! All from the same Mario tree! Mario: So, if there's, um, toy Marios and, uh, other Marios, and game Marios, and other Marios, where's the costume Mario? Toy Mario: How am I suppose to know? Well, let's end this video now. Tune in to Part 3! That's when the action starts! See ya! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes Category:SM64 Super Bloopers: The Movie